


Roasted Strawberries

by kvhottie



Series: Happy and Jaded [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Patissier Tsukishima, try hard boyfriend Yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvhottie/pseuds/kvhottie
Summary: Yama tries to secretly make Tsukki breakfast for his birthday.A little story involving TsukkiYama from theWorse for Wearau.





	

It was his day off and Tsukishima had no plans of waking up this early.

_It was freaking 8 am_. If it were like any of his other days off, he’d be sleeping in until midday. But here he was, rubbing at his eyes and pulling off his covers—something was different. Not only was Yamaguchi missing from his side, which never happened since Yamaguchi would practically live in his bed if he could, but there was also a sweet smell wafting into the room followed with an occasional expletive.

He considered just ignoring it. He lay there for a while, staring at the ceiling with his fuzzy vision, and listened for any new developments. But as minutes passed by, the curse words increased and his curiosity became overwhelming. _Yamaguchi was up to something and he wanted to know what_. So he reached for his glasses on the nightstand besides him and climbed out of bed, a loud yawn overtaking him as he walked out of his bedroom. Considering that it was his birthday today, Tsukishima had an idea of what he was going to find. And if we wanted to be a good boyfriend it would have been best if he continued sleeping, but he’d rather be a bad boyfriend and save Yamaguchi from burning the apartment down, than have to deal with the fire department this early on a Tuesday.

And as expected, there Yamaguchi was—hair up in a messy bun, surrounded by cooking ingredients, and face scrunched up in helpless focus. He didn’t even notice when Tsukishima had walked into the kitchen until he was a good arms length away.

“Holy—,” Yamaguchi jumped in surprise, face immediately transitioning into a pout, “No! Go back to sleep. You’re never awake this early.”

“Neither are you. What are you even trying to make?” Tsukishima scanned the kitchen counter, taking into account the eggs, heavy cream, strawberries, flour, buttermilk, and a few other things. “Strawberry pancakes?”

Yamaguchi’s cheeks turned a few shades darker and he sighed, pushing away a tray of roasted strawberries, “Strawberry shortcake pancakes. They were supposed to be a surprise…”

Tsukishima’s lips curled into a tiny smile and caressed Yamaguchi’s jaw with his index finger, then tucked a few loose strands of hair behind his ear, “Hey, you can’t blame me. I was woken up by your cursing.”

Yamaguchi closed his eyes and leaned into Tsukishima’s touch, “It’s because I over roasted the first batch of strawberries…and then I mistakenly touched the hot tray.”

“Is your hand okay?”

“It’s fine.” Yamaguchi opened his eyes and looked down at the messy counter, “Now that it’s no longer a secret, you should help me out. A pâtissier should know a thing or two about pancakes, right?”

“You’re making the birthday boy make his own breakfast?” Tsukishima sneered, “That’s horrible.”

Yamaguchi grinned and gave a slight shrug, “Well, if you are okay with simultaneously burnt and slimy pancakes, then I’ll make you heaps of them.”

“Ugh.” Tsukishima turned on the sink faucet and washed his hands, “Yeah, I should help you out after all.”

“You have _way_ too little faith in my cooking,” Yamaguchi replied. He then passed Tsukishima a bowl, heavy cream, vanilla, powder sugar, and a whisk. “You’re in charge of the whip cream.”

“Okay.” Tsukishima started pouring the ingredients into the bowl in extreme focus, that serious and endearing expression he always had when baking now displaying on his face. _Yamaguchi loved that expression._ And though he could watch it all day, he had his own job to do: pancake mix. In a large bowl he combined two cups of flower, salt, some sugar, and two teaspoons of baking powder. Then in a smaller bowel, he mixed two cups of buttermilk and two eggs.

“Hey, Tsukki?”

Tsukishima looked up from his hardcore whisking, “Hm?”

“Do you add liquid to dry or dry to liquid? Also do I add the melted butter into the liquid or after I have mixed the liquid and dry?”

“You need to slowly add the liquid into the dry mix, and then add the butter after you’ve mixed them.”

“Okay, that makes sense.” Yamaguchi poured the liquid into the dry mix bit by bit, mixing as he went. He then added the melted butter and mixed everything together with the goal of getting all the lumps out.”

“Don’t mix it too much, “ Tsukishima advised, eyes glued to what was actually looking like whipped cream now. “Also, I’m done with this. We need to refrigerate it until we use it.”

“Oh, let me have a taste!” Yamaguchi dipped a finger in and slowly licked the whipped cream off of it with his tongue. He looked over at Tsukishima with a glint of mischievousness in his eyes, “It’s delicious.”

“…That’s good, then.”

Yamaguchi dipped his finger in again and raised it to Tsukishima’s face, “Doesn’t the chef need to taste it too?”

Tsukishima sighed and dipped down, sucking the whipped cream off of Yamaguchi’s finger, “Your need to flirt this early in the morning is impressive.”

Yamaguchi snickered, “It’d be much easier if you didn’t play so hard to get.”

“I just don't have your kind of stamina.” Tsukishima walked to the fridge and placed the bowl of whip cream inside. “I’d think you’d be tired of flirting after last night.”

“Hardly…but you’re right. I’ll save the flirting for later. I’m starting to get hungry.”

Tsukishima turned on the left stove burner and set a pan down, “Do you want to take turns flipping the pancakes?” He grabbed the bottle of vegetable oil and drizzled some on the pan.

Yamaguchi took a ladle and scooped batter into the center of the pan, “I suck at flipping pancakes. You’ll do a better job.”

“Pass me a spatula.”

Yamaguchi passed him a non-stick black spatula, “Here you go.”    

Unsurprisingly, Tsukishima was also a pro at making flawless pancakes. They were the perfect thickness and a light golden brown on each side. He finished the bowl of batter with ease, plopping six beautiful pancakes onto the plate Yamaguchi set out. Yamaguchi took the whip cream out of the fridge and pulled the tray of roasted sugared strawberries closer to add the finishing touches. He layered whip cream and strawberries onto a pancake and then stacked another pancake on top of that, repeating until he had two stacks of three pancakes each. On the top of each stack he layered the remainder of the whip cream and strawberries, as well as some powdered sugar.

“All done!”

Tsukishima yawned and nodded, “Good…now let’s eat and go back to sleep.”

“At least be a little more excited," Yamaguchi chuckled. He took a fork and cut a piece off of Tsukishima’s stack, feeding it to his sleepy boyfriend. “How is it?”

Tsukishima nodded in approval, “Surprisingly delicious.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes glazed over with tenderness and he leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on Tsukishima’s lips, “Happy Birthday, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima cupped Yamaguchi’s face and caressed his cheek with his thumb, “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Story was moved out of [ Double Dipper](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4156473/chapters/21492302))


End file.
